Legend of the Weilders
by Call me Sora
Summary: Well, Sora, Kydra, Cat, and a whole crew of zany friends find themselves jumping from world to world. This is the story of weilders following the greatest 3: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. What will they find out about the nature of the weilders on their journey?
1. Chapter 1

Erm, I'm back? Yeah. Um . . . This is a Mary Sue. Please do not read further if you wish to leave with your insanity intact. Yepsies . . . this is a really weird fanfic. Because it is just revolving around the concept of Kingdom Hearts. There were be shadowing of Sora Riku and Kairi and the worlds, but it is like super fan-based yada yada yada. Um . . . Like . . . . What would you do if YOU were in these weird worlds?

So, read if you want to. If you're my friends, then WHOO HOO! Read on! Everyone will have their part. Its all cool and stuff. And angsty. evertually. Actually, its gonna be funny too. and . . . .. YEAH!

Chapter 1: Through the First Door

Though time and space were a friend, loneliness crept upon Metrl like a spider on a web. The beauty of the foreign land did nothing for his alien eyes. The sweeping vastness of the mushroom trees and purple grounds no longer astounded him. Swiftly, Metrl walked to a door in the open field of purple grass and giant mushrooms. He knew it was time for new Keyblade Bearers because his heart now longed for his home.

Metrl rubbed his blue-black hair. Being a Bearer halted aging. Metrl had been a Keyblade Bearer for several centuries and had trained most of the Bearers. But now they had all gone home and he no longer loved the thrill of exploration. Metrl opened his palm as an insignia glowed. The door he had created glowed with the insignia and he passed from one world to another, the headquarters of the Bearers.

Metrl did not look out into the small planet of Travellers. He knew all of them by name and fingerprints. Some hated being a Bearer or Traveller and some loved it for a fleeting moment. Metrl had loved it until the only girl he had ever loved chose to no longer be a Bearer. She had chosen to go back to regular life. But Metrl had a saying; Once a Bearer, Always a Bearer.

He was going to return to his world for good and hopefully, he could pick up where he left off with his life.

But first he had to find the next three Bearers. They would face just as much hardship as he had faced, but all to ensure the safety of all the worlds there ever was. Beaers were meant to keep balance. Good and Evil were always trying to overtake one another, though neither understood the idea of ultimate chaos. So the Bearers were chosen to protect the delicate balance.

Metrl walked through a portal to the computer room where one of his best friends sat. Ansem was a twelve year old Bearer who knew the most about Bearing. He was the Dispatcher, the one who sent the Bearers to where they were needed.

"So, the time has finally come. I was wondering when we might have to ally a new team," said Ansem. Metrl only shook his head.

"Hurry. I can't wait to get home. I feel as if I won't even know what I'm doing in college!" Metrl answered.

"You're memories will be returned to you as well as all your new attributes. don't worry. You can always contact us. Keyblade Wielders either retire and become regular humans or they become travelers. Besides, I have already found the perfect trio. They know each other and they are surrounded by a few people that would make good travelers. You know how it is," said Ansem.

Ansem swept his hand over the keyboard. A picture of a brunet young girl in Art class at a university popped up.

"Her name is Cat. She is connected to a few people that she will have to free. But that is as it goes. Her estimated time of arrival is a few hours."

Ansem let the image sweep across the room as a hundred monitors blurred into the world known as Earth, or the home planet of all Keyblade Wielders.

Cat sat in her art class with her paintbrush end in her mouth. She was a maniac with the brush usually, but today she felt a sense of restlessness in her bones. Even her boyfriend Stanley could not comfort her. She knew that she didn't know what love was, but she had an inkling with Stanley. Stanley's long curly brown hair brushed with Cat's short cut, and it irritated her. She didn't know why, but it did. She felt as if he was holding her back.

Cat kissed him before returning to her work. She had a few more things she could finish before leaving the painting and going to the party that her friend Kydra was throwing.

"The Keyblade Wielder of Dark is of course Cat. The Keyblade Wielder of Light is the Kydra girl she is thinking of," Ansem commented.

"Intriguing. . . What about this Kydra?" asked Metrl. Ansem nodded his head.

"She is a high school Senior. It's close to the end of the year for her and she is throwing an end of the year party. The retrieval is in a few minutes now. . ."

Ansem grew quiet as he shifted the monitors to the house of Kydra.

Kydra waited at the door eagerly waiting for her friend Cat to show up. Half of the party members were already here. Cat rolled up and the two hugged.

"Is she coming?" Cat asked the raven haired Kydra. Kydra shook her head.

"She said that she has to stay home because it is her graduation," Kydra replied.

"We couldn't go?" Cat asked, somewhat peeved.

"No . . . She has to help her dad go back to the academy."

"Oh."

Kydra and Cat walked to the living room and sat with the rest of the invited friends and turned on a movie.

"We have planned to transport them separately to a training planet before making them go through routine clean up. The clean up is going to be huge this time. Metrl, the extraction is going to happen at a party and a graduation. There could be a lot of travelers you know," said Ansem.

"Who is the Keyblade Wielder of Both?" asked Metrl. Ansem sighed.

"The difficult one. She actually wants this. But she is also like a flame. She is a wild girl."

The monitors changed once again. The graduation night after the ceremony, there was a blond with waist length hair. She was walking towards two guys. In her mind, she was reciting this:

"I'll never see these jokers again, so I might as well make my mark!"

She walked up to the one with curly blond hair and kissed him smack on the mouth. He was astonished and so was his friend. So, the girl kissed the one with black hair too. After an awkward moment, she turned to the other Seniors and yelled:

"That was for my friends. These tools don't deserve any of the girls who haven't gotten into their pants!"

Metrl slammed his hand to his face.

"No way . . . This is the girl that will be the Keyblade Wielder of Both darkness and light? Does she even have a pure heart?!" yelled a blushing Metrl. Ansem pushed his glasses up.

"Her heart is as pure as yours. The other two have just the same. It has been over a hundred years since we have had a Keyblade Wielder Team of this caliber. Times must call for such things."

Metrl nodded silently, wondering if it was even possible that these three girls were really up to par with the original Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Sora! I can't believe you actually did that!" yelled one of the blond girl's friends with a red face. Sora laughed. She felt wonderful. The adrenalin was pumping through her veins. She was actually just about to run away from the star football players when the room darkened and the floor was sucked from beneath her.

Kydra and Cat were watching the climax of a movie when the room sucked them under. They could hear a few kids screaming in the distance, but they could do nothing.

After taking a few moments to reassess her surroundings, Cat could see the room unfolding for her. It was small, yet quite accommodating. There was a familiar feel to the room itself, but she knew she had never seen it before.

When Cat looked up to see her best friend Kydra, she nearly squealed until she realized that Kydra was asleep. Or dead.

That was a morbid thought, Cat pondered. Then she laid eyes on a half awake Sora.

"Hey, where are we?" asked the blond girl, her green eyes looking around the white room.

There were drawings all over the walls that looked as if someone had drawn them with crayons. Sora looked to Kydra and Cat and found herself squealing. Tears overflowed as she reunited with her friend. Even though Kyrda was just waking, Sora hugged them both.

But it was Cat who sobered the other two.

"Well, this is all fine and peachy keen, but we do have a bit of a problem." said Cat.

Kydra looked around. "You do have a point."

Sora, cocking her head to one side replied, "What are you talking about?"

She looked around and then suddenly remembered that she had just been leaving her senior graduation. Her mouthed formed the shape of an "o". Cat rolled her eyes. Kyrda's got bigger.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Kydra asked, her dark brown eyes searching her friends.

Sora shrugged and hugged Kydra. "Well, we're together now . . . perhaps we should be glad for that."

Cat gave her a harsh look as she started to stand up and examine the pictures on the wall.

"I was joking. Seriously." Sora replied.

The three examined the room before leaving. The door was surprisingly unlocked; the girls were under the strange impression that they had been kidnapped.

The room after the white one was ridiculously dark.

Cat slipped in first, next Sora, and Kydra last. The darkness was sticky, sort of. The girls kept wondering, searching for a wall and a light switch. After awhile, Sora finally made a comment.

"I'm beginning to wonder what the hell is going on. Where the crap is the light switch!?" Sora asked. Her voice resonated as if it were in a cave.

She turned in the dark as if looking for Kydra and Cat, but she couldn't see in the darkness so it was practically useless. Great.

"Hey, guys! My posse!" Sora yelled out. The darkness swallowed her voice up. After five minutes, Sora started to walk back. The door with its white light was gone. And her friends apparently disappeared. She was back to square one. She was alone, in high heels and her black graduation dress, and her contacts were straining against her eye balls.

". . . . Guys? Kydra, Cat?" Sora asked, meekly. She kept walking forward this time, wishing they would appear suddenly. What was worse, Sora was slightly afraid of what resided in the dark. But that did not stop her from running through it.

After hours of wondering, Sora final started to yell out obscenities and challenge everything in the dark.

"Come on dammit! This is ridiculous! Why are you doing this? I'm going to show you what pain is if you don't free my friends!"

At that moment, Sora saw a stair case and a ray of light. And she ran for it. There was a door in the center of the odd pillar. Sora found no point in opening it and going through, but she did anyway because she was at that point of desperation.

The door creaked open.

Sora stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules of the GameSuck!

Hey, buds . . . this is a weird chapter with the basic rules of the game. . . Um, the missions will be issued later on and that will equal more clarification. AND . . . I WANNA MOVE ON!!!!! So the Next chapter will be awesomness. Also, Kydra and Cat are going to have chapters written by different people who are like the characters. Only every once and a while. So .. . I'll give them their space whenever they get there. So . . . Read the last suckiest chapter you will ever read for this fanfic.

Also, its test week, so . . . . this is it.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Rules of the Game--Suck . . .

A classroom.

She went through all of that emotional upheaval to be back in a college classroom?! Cat sighed as she looked around the room. Great. Just back where she wanted to be. The scenery outside was beautiful and resembled her college in the new 2.0 version. She opened one of the windows and stuck her head out.

There was nothing but darkness behind the illusion. Cat quickly stepped back.

CRAAAP! Cat started to bolt for the door, but a tall, sexy man with a strong jaw line, bold blue eyes that matched his short blue hair, walked in and stood in front of the teacher's desk.

He was very tall, muscular to a good extent, though the black leather gave him a look that seemed as if he took himself too seriously. Cat wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream, or kiss the guy he was so hot. Yeah, he was a hottie. . .

Cat stopped herself from drooling. He was a threat. Yes. Cat's attention was snapped back to reality, or what at least was seeming like it.

"Hello Cat Cornet. I am Metrl, a basic Senpai to you new Wielders of the Keyblades," said the handsome man.

- - - - - -

Kydra sat in a different classroom, much more like a Kindergarten one. She had to sit in the small desks as she stared at Metrl, fear tingling down her spine. But she was brave. And so she stood up straight as the strange man told her this.

And. . . When he said Keyblades, Kydra thought she was going to die. Was she dreaming? Was this guy serious?

Kydra actually pinched herself to make sure this wasn't some sleep induced episode. . .

Painnot a dream.

Righto.

This guy was talking about Kingdom Hearts. Holy hell. He really was. And some how she was a wielder of a Keyblade?!?!!? How awesome was that!?

"You, one of the three, are going to be reunited with Sora and Cat. Kydra Smithson are of the light, just as Cat is of the Dark, and Sora is of both. At this moment you have no choice but to serve the greater cause of the Wielders.

Kydra nodded her head. Great . . . Saving the world . . . Worlds. . . All at once. . . United, like Captain Planet or something? Maybe there could be a Keyblade of Heart, Fire, Earth--

"Are you paying attention to what I am telling you? You will be fighting heartless, monsters that originate from the world, rogue travelers, and the road ahead is bound to be difficult."

Kydra nodded.

- - - - - -

"You better not just throw me in there, Mister Metrl. There is no way that my fighting skills are up to par with that of the heartless. I mean seriously, I suck at all sports. And I don't really like all this enigma crap--"

"Sora Sartoa, shut your mouth and listen! You have training that will commence in basic fighting skills and styles. After that, you'll be on your own whether you take advantage of the possible lessons each world may offer. According to the rules. . . Your Senpai cannot allow you to die for the first recorded year. There are special magic's at work that we can use, but each time we use them are rewarded with brutal punishment. One of the worlds that you are required to go to will, should you wish to learn, offer a 'course' in necromancy."

Sora folded her arms. And blew out a breath. Okay, she could handle that.

But . . .

"Rules? There are rules to being a Key blade Bearer? Does my hair have to be spiky?" Sora asked. Metrl gritted his teeth. He wondered how long she was going to be a smart ass.

- - - - -

"Yes, there are rules. And the most important rule of being a Wielder is this: Protect the worlds at all costs.

"There those who would wish to destroy the lives of millions. It is even more than that, much, much more."

Ansem watched the trio of Metrls and the new three girls from his monitor with the real Metrl behind him. Metrl was talking in front of a holographic simulator. It was very outdated, but Metrl wasn't exactly up to par with Ansem on the geek-factor.

Metrl continued his speech as Ansem giggled about his sincerity. Ansem had heard it one too many times in his day, yet it was one of his most valued jobs.

"The second rule is that you must try your best not to meddle in the important events that surround the world. Such as in the world of King Arthur, you would not want to kill Gwenevire before she saw Lancelot. . . ."

"So, wait. . . That means tat we can time travel, right?" asked Cat.

"But isn't that impossible--not being able to meddle? I mean in Kingdom Hearts, Sora and his gang couldn't help but meddle. . . . This is so weird. . ." was Kydra's reply.

"Hey. . . King Arthur was a wuss and Gwenevire was a ho." replied Sora, trying to braid her waist length hair. Metrl tried to maintain his calm after Sora's comment.

"Time travel isn't really possible. But when and where we are dropped is what we have to work with. If we get sent to the Civil War in an alternate Earth, then you better believe that when we get sent back there after a month, only a month will have passed.

"Meddling is something to try to refrain from, but it is nearly impossible to do without accomplishing. And yes, the video game Kingdom Hearts is actually somewhat similar to the Wielder's actual history. In fact it is. And that is one of the reasons why all of you were chosen."

"Second rule, the great skills you learn, you may keep, but you should always use with caution. Should a citizen of the world witness you using an alien skill, then they will be shocked and tell your enemy. And if you use magic during the era of the Witch Trails, you're basically screwed."

"Hah! You said 'Screwed'" said Sora. Metrl leaned over the desk.

"This is NOT a game. You make jokes, yet you can't even see the scratch on the surface."

Sora shrugged. "We go around, beat up heartless and get cool abilities. What's not to like or understand?"

Metrl merely used his awesome power to warp into the room and throw the desk. This was one smart ass of a girl. How in the world was she even chosen. AT least the other two were treating the subject with respect.

"No. Heartless and Nobodies have evolved to look like real people; at least some have. And another thing; you are not able to use your key blades on anyone other than the heartless. The key blade will not hit anyone but heartless or those that created the heartless. You will be equipped with other weapons during your training that will prove beneficial, however you must exercise caution when using them, as I said before.

"The world that you are at now is basically going to be your new Home. It is the planet of the Travellers, where the Bearers and Travellers seek refuge. I will tell you about Travellers at a later date, because you must embark upon your training as soon as possible."

Ansem gave Metrl a long glare. He was rushing this a bit. Ansem was wondering why. There was still about an hour more of explaining to go. The holograph piece of junk cut off and the three girls were once again confronted with doors. Ansem and Metrl watched the computer screens, waiting and talking.

"So, you couldn't tell them when they would be reunited?" Ansem asked, sensing Metrl's frustration with the Bearer of both.

"World of the Benders, Ansem. I have to go secure the Other."

Ansem shrugged. The Other? Ansem knew there was going to be a need for one. He felt genuinely sorry for the Other Wielder. Their training was the most difficult, though their serving was much shorter than a regular Bearer. These were going to be some hard times.

Ansem flicked the computer screens over to the Wielders. He could only watch them for a year and then he would be back to tracking down fugitives from the Traveller Code. SO he was going to enjoy watching them train.


	3. Chapter 3:  World of the Benders 1

_Okies. . . . Here it is. The best chapter thus far. The first two suck. The next one will be even better BECAUSE!!! HEARTLESS!!!! . . . Maybe I should be more protective of the secrets of my story .. . . . . NAH!!!! Read and enjoy. BTW . . . Kydra's name is changed to Kiyda cause . . . THAT'S THE WAY IT IS!!!!_

**Chapter 3: Let the TRAINING OF DOOM BEGIN!!!!!!**

Metrl took a large sigh from a weeks long hard work. Ansem was laughing hysterically about some random Anime, making Metrl a little pissed.

"You do know that the fate of the world lies in the hands of these three girls, right? Don't you think that it is time you watch my weekly report on them? This is crazy, Ansem, you really need to start getting to work!"

Ansem gave Metrl a weird look that made Metrl think of a Walrus. And so the little fourteen year old got rid of the anime and wheeled his wheel chair to the regular station, brushed back his white blonde hair and started to watch the reports. His red eyes darted back to the half asleep Metrl to shoot daggers at. But Ansem kept watching the monitors. It really was all his fault wasn't it? . . . . Ansem sighed and decided to do the work. After all, it wasn't like there was any other great organization that would do this for the good of the Traveller Worlds, right?

- - - - - ---- -- - -

At first she didn't know what to think. She had been asleep and the next thing she felt she was laying in water. Kiyda opened her eyes to hear the ocean crashing against a shore line. The waves were receding and taking some of the sand from underneath her. She sat up and noticed that her clothes had changed from her everyday Earth clothes to a blue kimono thing that she had seen on Avatar before. . . . It had a little semblance to . . . KATARA's from Avatar!

Kiyda jumped up and was rather excited. In her hand scribbled in kanji so distorted there was only one way to translate it. . . .

"WATAHHHHHHH?" Kiyda read aloud. The waves came in and crashed into her feet and made her fall, the strange slip of paper falling into the salty waves.

There was a woman walking on the water towards her from the sea. She was tall and beautiful, though about twenty five or so. Her long brown hair was drawn into a braid with loopy things . . .

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiyda managed to yell, causing Katara to loose her balance and fall into the ocean waters. Kiyda yelled the obscenity again and ran into the crashing waves again, making her way to Katara. Whne Kiyda got there, Katara was laughing.

"What does shit mean? It sounds like a funny word to use," Katara said. Kiyda just stared in stunned silence. Was this for reals? Seriously. Was it?

Katara and Kiyda walked to the shore talking about how Aang and she had met, which of course Kiyda already knew, but when you are receiving this kind of information from the actual character you have shipped with your other favorite character and they actually end up together, you kinda don't mind hearing it from one of the said character's point of view.

I.e. Kiyda was loving every second of it. Until they got off of the tropical beach and entered the surrounding jungle. There were several monks around this blue temple who were bending and cleaning and doing other monkly duties.

Heheh, Kiyda thought. Monk . . . She wondered if they were all obsessive compulsive. Then Katara snapped Kiyda's attention back to the present.

"You are a Wielder. . . You have untold powers that only a few people know about and your journey across the worlds help you discover them. You must begin to believe in yourself."

Kiyda nodded at Katara's sage like words.

"You are to become the Water Bender out of the group of Wielders. I am to be your teacher and within three months time, you shall be able to master the water bending skills."

Kiyda let out a squeal that caused every bird in a fifty mile radius to drop from their flight plan in the mix up of frequencies.

- - - - - -- - - -- - - ----- - - -

Music was in the background. And there was a soft cushion under her head, though she could feel the ground beneath her pulse with dancing. The ramblings of a city beat into the night, or at least what Cat presumed to be night.

I mean seriously, Cat thought, who would party this hard during the day. It was just unnatural. She opened her eyes and saw a green tiled ceiling above her. The green and yellow silk that wrapped up her curvy form was so soft and pliable, Cat was surprised she was wearing day to day clothes. Her feet were bare, however, and made her wonder who had painted her toenails green.

Then someone came into the room. Her hair was long an black and in her white blue eyes that seemed to stare at nothingness. Toph stood there, her womanly form showing through the light cast from the party in front of the house. Toph was wearing something similar to Cat, and she too was bare foot. And you guessed it. Her toes were painted green too. A little girl ran in from the streets, her light brown hair flailing wildly.

"Look, Master Toph, the Key girl is awake! Does she like the way I painted her nails?" asked the child.

Toph smiled. She could read Cat's pulse through the small vibrations in the ground. "I dare say that she is not too concerned about the color of her toes."

Cat's jaw dropped. Toph continued to explain to Cat that she would be trained in three months in the art of earth bending. Cat nodded and looked to her thumbs that were still wrapped up in the blanket. She saw a slip of paper that had on it written, in a very scrawling font "Erf". This made Cat burst into laughter, but Toph took the paper and threw it to the ground.

"Seriously, Cat, we only have three months." Toph answered Cat's angry glare.

"Doesn't it take years to master the elements?" Cat asked, slightly peeved.

"Yes, but in your case it is special. The Wielders have a learning capacity that is rivaled only by the Avatar. You could easily learn the elements within that time. It is also beneficial for you to learn other fighting styles, which will in turn compliment the Earth Bending style.

"The Wielder Metrl has given us masters the right to train you, but we have to do it quickly. The fate of the worlds must not be in the hands of defenseless book fanatics."

Cat was slightly offended by Toph's insensitive remark and replied. "Hey, books are awesome!"

Toph was quiet for a moment. "I wouldn't know. I'm blind. I can't read."

Cat hung her head and then brought it back up. "I could read to you."

Toph smiled. "I think we'll have fun."

----- - - - - -- - - - -

Wind was bursting through the tops of the cliffs. Sora had figured it out already. The orange and yellow kimono looking thingy was a real tipper off. She was wondering if she was going to have to go bald like Brittany Spears and get a big blue arrow on her head. She didn't object to it, though she knew her mother would commit murder if it ever happened. And her father would be even less pleased than her mother. The slip of paper that held her element had had "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair!!!!" in hiragana, which made Sora laughed. It was almost as if her element had been drawn from a cup.

She had met a monk when she awoke, and the monk was of the Fire nation, though apparently everyone had gotten over their general hate for each other. Seriously, Sora had no idea what was going to happen after the war or whether or not there were any more air temples, but from all of the wind, Sora assumed that she was going towards one. Maybe she should have finished watching the rest of book two from Avatar.

Oh well. The chibi fun pics of the Avatar gang were still fresh in her mind. She was so excited to be doing this. She had been wanting an adventure like this ever since she was an emo little sixth grader. But she had grown out of her emo stage, thank God.

So . . . . Sora happily sang about Draco and Harry and trudged up the hill. Which was a mountain. Which was a range of mountains. Sighing from exhaustion, Sora kept on trucking. Yep, she was going and going and going. Like a damn energizer bunny.

About two hours later, Sora was starting to feel faint from the high altitude. Okay, this was getting old. . . . But it was an Adventure . . . .

Dammit. . . . Sora tried to wipe the snow off of her face. It was so cold! The snow was numbing her and making her stupid long and thick blond hair get into tangles. Sora finally made it to her destination. And there Aang was, his black hair short and thick. He was playing with Oppa. Sora gave a squeal. She was going to learn Air Bending from Aang. But there was a problem. Why in the hell wasn't he trying to make her life easier?

Sora gave a loud cough, kind of angrily. But when Aang gave her such an innocent look that it made her drop all accusations.

"Hey!" Aang greeted her. He informed her of what everyone else knew already and invited her into the old, yet revamped and oddly quiet Air Temple. There were a few people walking around and stuff, but Sora could not find who she was looking for. Aang went on about how cool air bending was and all about basic stances as he showed her around, his tall hundred and twenty year old form walking like a dream in front of Sora.

"Where are my friends?" Sora asked. She was feeling oddly alone in the world she wanted so dear. Yet here she was, want one more thing--her friends. Maybe she should not have raised such a question. It made her seem ungrateful. Or at least that was what she though she gave off.

Aang looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "Well, during your training, don't you think that friends would distract you from your duty? I disagree with the rule, but you know maybe the old Wielders had a point."

Sora nodded. That was true, she supposed. "How long exactly are we going to be separated?"

Aang hung his head. "Until all of your training is complete."

Giving a huge smile, Sora lunged for Aang and hugged him. And then she started dancing and singing her made up song.

"I am gonna see my friends in three months, woo lah!!! Woo Lah!!! We will have a bending party, doo Lah!!!"

"Uh . . . Sora . . . ALL of your training must be complete. In other words . . . Its going to take maybe years. . . ."

Sora whirled her head around. Her green eyes were sharp.

"WHAT?!?!!? YEARS? HOW OLD WILL I BE BEFORE I SEE THEM?!!?!?"

----- - - - - -

Cat watched the water from the bridge as Toph let her rest a moment during their tour of Ba Sing Se. She was getting used to walking around almost barefoot. Toph had told her that she would eventually not even need her eyes. Cat somehow doubted that. She wondered if she could do it. Cat wondered if she could complete her training as soon as possible to see her friends. Years? It took years to complete all of a Wielder's basic training?

"So, about how old will I be when I can be returned to my home world?" Cat asked. Toph shrugged.

"They didn't tell you?" Toph asked. Cat shook her head slowly, even though she knew that Toph could not see it.

"You do not age when you are a Wielder. Time is but an illusion for you who are chosen. Metrl has served for hundreds of years, but he is still the same age he was when he left. When the day comes, he too will go back home. I suppose that is why he is training you now. A whole new set of three Wielders must mean the veteran is ready to retire."

Shocked, Cat whirled around. "He wants to return . . . Why did he stay so long?" Cat asked.

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. He must have seen quite a few wielders come and go. And now it is his turn. As soon as your training is complete, he will be allowed to leave his key blade behind."

Cat nodded and resumed looking at the full moon in the water.

--- - - - -- - - -

Water held the silvery moon in the water that Kiyda was playing with. No, she was not bending just yet, but she could imagine Cat looking at the moon at that very same time. Kiyda could not help but wonder what training would be like. She wondered if her family was worrying about her. She wondered if her brother was doing okay with his girlfriend. Kiyda was beginning to worry about her parents and how they were coping without her there.

Kiyda missed her family. She even missed her mother's singing. Kiyda looked up to the moon to feel the full glossy light on her pale skin. Katara came out of the house and patted her shoulder.

"You miss your family?" Katara asked. Kiyda nodded, trying to make the tears go away.

"I'm really worried what they are thinking right now." Kiyda said. Katara shrugged.

"Your family will not even notice you're gone. You see, whenever you return to your home world, then time will resume for you as it always was. You will not have to leave so much behind."

"But I'll miss them terribly. I still miss them." Kiyda replied.

"Yes, but when you are protecting the other worlds, you are in turn really protecting your own world by maintaining the balance. That is how this great universe works. So you must fight with all your heart to protect the one you love."

Katara played with the water and Kiyda just watched the woman in love.

"It must be hard to stay away from Aang for this long." Kiyda remarked. Smiling the water bender stood.

"We should go in and eat. Tomorrow at sunrise is when we start your training. It will not be easy at all."

---- - -- - - - -- -

"How do you know all of this, Aang?" Sora asked. She kind of regretted it when the words left her mouth. Heck, that was usually what happened when she spoke, but it was no use in taking it back now.

"Well, Wielders are like creatures of legend. Every Avatar that I know of has trained at least one Wielder in his or her day. Metrl was trained by Avatar Roku and he even helped me when I was getting married to Katara. That guy knows women."

Sora's eye brows twitched. "What did he do?"

Aang laughed. "He brought this great stuff called chocolate one day. Katara and I had just had this huge fight and he told me that chocolate made everything better. So I gave Katara some. She still hasn't stopped loving me."

Aang was standing with his hands on his hips, admiring his mental image of Katara. Sora was trying to comb her fingers through her messy hair.

"Hey, do you have a knife?" Sora asked. A man came in through the door with a grunt. When he entered, he stopped and stared. Sora recognized him. He was SOKKA!!!! Sora wanted to laugh hysterically from her mad fandom zone, but she could not.

"What the hell is on her head!?!?!? Did she make a straw wig or something?!!?" Sokka yelled.

Momo jumped on Sora's head and began to sniff her hair. Aang laughed.

"Um, no Sokka, that is her hair." Aang replied.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a blond girl before?" Sora asked. Sokka coughed.

"Blond? . . . . You mean, that straw is your hair!?!?" Sokka asked. After rolling her eyes Sora asked for a knife again.

"I guess in the World of the Avatar, you guys don't have blond people, huh?" Sora said. Aang nodded. Sokka just shuddered. Sora took the knife and cut off all her hair till it was about chin length, though it was shorter in the back. She let it fall out of the window and Sokka shuddered again.

"You are such a freak." Sokka said.

Aang gave Sokka an agitated look. "Hey, at least she is an Airbender! And besides, I am the only one around with these kinds of tattoos. You don't think I'm a freak do you?"

Sokka rubbed his nose.

"Oh, you want honesty?" Sokka asked.

----- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - ------ - -- --------- -

The scene on the screen first showed a group of old friends. Metrl had obviously asked the Benders to create a Pre-cap for him while he saw to the placing of the girls. Ansem was sipping some hot cocoa that Larxene had brought him a few moments before. The monks were of the Fire, Earth, Water, and Air Benders. Fire bender master Iro was sipping Jasmine tea and muttering loving phrases into the steam he was creating. Water Bender Master Katara was trying to get her husband Aang to be quiet and stop doing his ridiculous Air master Bending trick with the one lima bean. Earth Bending Master Toph just sat quietly.

"So, Metrl wants us to choose who these girls should go to." Toph said, trying to refocus the conversations. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Well, yeah, but you have to admit that this Metrl guy has a stick up his--" Aang was stopped by Momo jumping on his head.

Iro shook his head. "Still, it is our duty to see where the fates of the worlds lie. These Wielders of the Key blades are very important to our lives and we must choose what element to put them into wisely. Choices such as these are not to be made lightly."

As Iro took a sip of tea, Katara sighed. "And how do you propose we do that, Master Iro?"

Iro emptied his tea cup and dried it with his robes in a dignified yet odd way. Then, he took a piece of paper and wrote the four elements on it, placing an equally sized slip into the cup.

"Fate is a very tricky woman. And Metrl needs to be a bit more loose."

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

"You want us to draw names out of a. . . . out of a CUP?!" Aang yelled.

At this point, Ansem spit out the cocoa onto the monitors. Larxene came in and hit her brother on the shoulder.

"Now we have to let Daddy fix the screens!" she yelled. Ansem shrugged and watched his older sister leave the room to tell their father, Roxas.


End file.
